


The Time Magnus Decided To Do The Paperwork Himself

by Lily_Powell



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Alex Fierro, first time makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Powell/pseuds/Lily_Powell
Summary: Magnus decides to do the paperwork for the Chase Space instead of letting the lawyers do it. Alex gets lonely and decides to take matters into her own hands.





	The Time Magnus Decided To Do The Paperwork Himself

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Alex being soft and cute towards Magnus when it's only them so I came up with this. I also got rejected from a crush that I've liked for a long time while writing this and so I wanted some romance.   
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. It was 11PM when I wrote this so it probably sucks but oh well. If you have any suggestions on what I should write next go ahead and comment them.   
> Thanks and enjoy!

Boredom is the only feeling Alex was feeling at this current time. Well maybe also a little frustration too. Her boyfriend, Magnus Chase, has been holed up in his room for the past 2 days. He has only come out to eat and to the daily battles. Alex always hoped she would never become the kind of girlfriend that would want every second spent with her other half. But this is a different situation. Surely anyone would miss their boyfriend or girlfriend after two days of barely talking to them. It has been way too long since they spent time together. She needs to come up with an idea and fast.

The next morning, Alex walks over to Magnus’ door with confidence.  She was going to get him to spend time with her and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She knocks and waits for the door to open. The door opens revealing Magnus in pajama pants and his Hotel Valhalla shirt. His face showed that he hadn’t gotten much sleep. “ Jeez Maggie, you look like shit.” Alex says with a hint  (maybe more)  of concern. Magnus grimaced. “Why hello there, Alex. My, you look lovely today. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?” he say, sarcasm leaking through his words. He moves aside allowing Alex to come in. 

The room is dirtier than normal. The place was the same since Alex was last there (not that she goes over there often) but there were piles upon piles of papers. “ I have most of them done. I just have a stack or two left.” Magnus says as he moves papers of the couch. “Why don’t you just have the lawyers do them?” Alex asks, sitting down next to Magnus  (maybe a bit too close) . “I thought that it would be easier if I just did them. Then we wouldn’t have to talk back and forth as much. The lawyers are awfully bad at getting back with us fast. But I was wrong and-” Magnus rambles on until Alex interrupts him with her lips. Magnus kisses back almost immediately, keeping up the pace that Alex began with. Alex moves on to Magnus’ lap still keeping the movement of their lips the same. Shortly, Alex pushes away to breathe. Alex hesitates for a second but goes back to kissing with more force, making the pace faster and needier. 

This was new to territory for both Magnus and Alex. Sure, they’ve kissed and they’ve cuddled but never this far. Neither of them were much for PDA like Mallory and Halfborn, so they mostly keep the affection in private. They’d only been official for a little over two months so everything is a little new to them. The need to put their hands on the other but not knowing where to put them. The awkwardness of the need to fulfill their desires but not wanting to get too far. Everything was awkward but still passionate and full of emotion. 

It’s unclear who broke the kiss but the pulled back breathing heavier than ever before. “Wow.” Magnus gasps unable to find his words. “Wow.” Alex agrees. “I missed you. You barely said a word to me when you came out of your hole let alone given me any affection.” Alex says, hiding her head in embarrassment into Magnus’ neck. Magnus laughs. “Maybe I should do that more often than.” he says with a smirk. Alex punches him on the chest. “Fuck off asshole. If you do that then you’ll be left with no one.” She grumbles. Magnus smiles and kisses the top of her head. “I don’t think I could stay away that long.”


End file.
